Passion
by InuYoukaiKiyo
Summary: Everyone has found happiness, but where is Sesshomaru and Rin's happy ending? Sesshomaru and Rin find themselves alone in the forest. What happens when both can't take the loneliness of denying what their hearts cry for anymore? COMPLETE! LEMON Sess/aRin


**Disclamer****: All characters belong to the goddess Rumiko Takahashi. I am just borrowing them for a moment, and letting them have a little fun!**

A/N: _I'm back with a new fic!_

_The last one bombed, but that's okay, shit happens. Well, about the story. This actually just hit me out of the blue- and I am so glad it did. _

_I, personally, am tired of reading a story and the __lemon is so short, I feel cheated. So, I hope my lemon is descriptive enough to satisfy you. __It is 7 pages long. __o.O__ I really am proud of the lemon, and I think it'__s very romantic and believable._

_**And before you start tripping out and say that Sesshomaru is OOC and too open with Rin, keep in mind that she's been with him for a very long time, and he trusts her. And if you are wondering why Rin knows how to mark Sesshomaru at the end, think about just where she grew up. She has heard talk about mates and their rituals and what they mean.**_

_Moving on… I hope you enjoy this one-shot, dedicated to Unrequited Love getting __Requited__. Love you all! --Kiyo-chan_

* * *

_'Why do we do this to ourselves?'_

This was the question that plagued Rin. The question she asked herself every morning, every night, and every time she saw _him. _

Rin stared into the campfire, lost in her thoughts. She was twenty-three winters now, plenty old enough to be considered a full grown woman. Most women her age were married, _and _had many children.

But not Rin.

She would never marry. No, not while she was in love with _him_. Not when she craved and desired _him_ so much. No, she could never touch another, much less marry someone else.

She wanted _him._ _He _saved her, gave her life when it was taken so prematurely. He clothed her, fed her, and cared for her. And he always protected her. Even now, at twenty-three, he still sheltered her the best he could.

There were whispers at his castle in the west. Whispers of planned attempts on her life. They thought to eliminate the option by taking her life. They feared that their Lord would follow in his honored father's footsteps and take her, a human, as his mate.

If only…

Rin closed her chocolate colored eyes. Her Lord took her on patrol with him, while his most trusted vassals drew out the traitors. Her Lord would've done this himself, but no one would dare to whisper while _he_ was there. Their Lord would hear. It was suicidal.

_He _had taken her on patrol with him, never leaving her in danger, and the castle right now was dangerous for Rin. This was why she sat across from him now, the campfire between them, in the woods.

Jaken was not with them this time. He stayed behind to oversee the trap they had set for the betrayers. The ones who wanted to kill her.

She knew her Lord very well. After all, she had been with him for fifteen years or so. She followed him faithfully when he hunted that beast Naraku, after the monster was defeated and even now. She had watched how her Lord acted, silently learning about the man behind the cold façade over time.

And she loved him, gods damnit!

She opened her eyes and raised her bowed head to look upon her love, her Lord, her protector and her _tormentor._

Her Lords amber eyes were closed, as he sat against a tree across from her. He was breathtakingly beautiful, though in a masculine sort of way. Silver hair poured over his shoulders, down his back, the ends brushing his waist. Oh, how she longed to run her hands through those silvery locks. She wanted to trace the magenta slashes on his pale cheeks with her finger tips. Kiss the blue crescent moon crest that adorned his forehead. Then lick the shell of his delicately pointed ear—

Rin quickly squashed that train of thought. She had grown up around demons and knew they could smell almost anything. And she also knew her Lord's nose was powerful enough to pick up the change in her scent as her thoughts took on a more than risqué content.

Taking a deep breath, confident she could control her mind and her body's reaction; she let her eyes roam the rest of him.

He had broad shoulders and was well muscled, but not overly so, he was of medium build. He was quite tall, and Rin always thought he moved like liquid, and with the stalking grace of a big cat. Her Lord wore a white haori that had small floral decorations embroidered into the collar. A large white boa was draped over his shoulder, the ivory fur soft as down. His hakama was white as well, but his soft boots were black. He also wore armor, but it was only a spiked plate over the right side of his chest. Her gaze slowly made its way back up his perfect body to his face. And her breath died in her throat at what she discovered. His eyes were open, he had caught her eyeing him, but instead of distaste, understanding was in his eyes.

Rin was relieved- he was not angry. She gathered her courage and looked into his eyes. She tried to pour her feelings out to him, letting it show within her eyes.

_'I love you…'_

Her Lord's eyes turned to warm honey.

_I know…'_

Rin's eyes shined with unshed tears, hope welling within her.

_'Please…'_

Pain filled his eyes, the stricken look tearing them both apart.

_'Rin…'_

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to force back her tears. She bowed her head in shame as one tear escaped her eye, showing her weakness. She had not let her Lord see her cry since she was a little girl. She always wanted him to see her strength, not her weakness.

She gasped as a large hand cradled her cheek, a thumb wiping away her tears. She opened her eyes to look at her Lord.

He was crouching before her, his hand on her cheek. His eyes were filled with longing. "Rin…" Her Lord whispered, his deep voice barely audible.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin answered, her voice thick with tears.

Sesshomaru did not respond, but instead leaned closer to her, keeping eye contact.

_'It will be dangerous.'_

Rin smiled through her tears, moving forward a fraction.

_'I know.'_

Sesshomaru tilted his face down to hers a little more.

_'I _will _protect you, my love.'_

Rin did not get a chance to respond before his lips pressed so gently against hers. Their eyes fell shut at the sweet contact. Rin leaned into him, pressing her lips harder to his.

Sesshomaru had opened his eyes when he smelled that spike in Rin's scent. He could feel her eyes on him before, smell her desire for him.

But Rin was not the only one who wanted, needed, desired. He did not know when he fell in love with the young maiden, but the realization hit him hard. He tried to argue that she was still young, even though she was over eighteen. Then he tried to reason that Rin saw him as her guardian, nothing more. But that argument died when he noticed the lonely look in her eyes whenever she gazed at him. And it was buried when he smelled the first spike in her scent when they were out on patrol a few years back.

He was brought back to the present when Rin pressed her soft lips harder into his. He was delighted with the knowledge that his Rin was so eager to kiss him. So, he obliged her. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, gliding it back and forth, asking entrance into her mouth.

Rin gasped into their kiss when she felt him licking at her lip. Sesshomaru took this as an opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Truthfully, Sesshomaru had never kissed a woman this way before. He never trusted a woman enough to be that close to him, to be that intimate with him.

Instinct drove Sesshomaru now, all the information he had gathered from talk flying from his mind. He slid his tongue along Rin's, tasting her. He almost groaned. He loved her taste- she was sweet like honey. Then he found that if he tilted his head to the side, it gave them both better access to the other's mouth.

Their tongues moved together, tasting with shy touches as they both learned the dance. Sesshomaru pulled Rin more to him, his hand at the nape of her neck, massaging lightly. They finally broke apart for some much needed air, gazing into the eyes of their lover as they caught their breath.

Sesshomaru shifted so he could pull the boa from his shoulder, then he wrapped it around Rin so she had something to comfortably lean against. As he had leaned forward to reach around her to put the boa in place, he found his eyes drawn to her slender neck, and he suddenly wanted to taste her soft porcelain skin. He gave himself a mental shake- he did not want to push Rin and scare her.

Rin understood he was trying to make her comfortable, and she smiled at him as she leaned back slightly, bringing him with her with a tug on his empty sleeve. She was so happy; her dream was becoming reality. She had just _kissed _Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru moved so he was on his knees infront of her, his hand pressed into the ends of the boa, supporting his weight. Rin's hands found their way to his face, cupping his cheeks in her small hands. Her thumbs slowly moved over the stripes, tracing them like she wanted to do for so long. She felt Sesshomaru tilt his head to the side to lean into her hand and she smiled. Her hands left his face to trace the shell of his ears, traveling further to run through his silver locks, then moving back.

Sesshomaru leaned into her, sighing softly at the gentle caresses. He noticed that his armor was pressing into Rin's breast, and he knew the spikes could injure her. He brought his hand up to cup her hand on his cheek, and he moved it to his lips, kissing her palm softly. He released her and leaned back, beginning to unclasp the bindings on the armor, so he could remove it.

Rin was grateful that he was removing his armor. It was not hurting her, but it wasn't all that comfortable either. She leaned forward to help him remove his armor, then assisted him in moving it aside, out of their way. He leaned towards her once again, a small smile ghosting his lips. She wound her arms around his neck, pulling him to lay over her. She met him half way to press her lips against his once again, smiling into the kiss. She moved her lips over his, returning his small nibbles and licks. She parted her lips against his mouth, her tongue darting out to slide along his. He tasted wonderful, tangy and sweet at the same time. She would never get enough of him, but now, after small tastes and touches, she wanted more.

Sesshomaru felt her need rise up to meet his, that spike in her scent intensifying, threatening to drive him mad. He broke away from their kiss to trail more kisses along her jaw, down to her neck. Sesshomaru stopped at her neck to swirl his tongue in a circle, then to suckle at her tender flesh lightly. This drew a breathy moan from his Rin. Encouraged, Sesshomaru moved to her collar bone, dropping open-mouthed kisses as he went.

Rin was in heaven. The feelings Sesshomaru was invoking in her were magical. She wanted him, needed him; to live, to breathe, to go on. She had no idea what she was doing, but Sesshomaru seemed to know more than she did, and that was okay. As he gently teased her flesh, she moaned in pleasure, letting him know that she enjoyed his attentions.

Sesshomaru continued to tease her neck, grazing her flesh lightly with his fangs, causing Rin to gasp. He smiled against her neck, placing another kiss there. He moved to her ear, and he drew her earlobe into his mouth and sucked lightly. Sesshomaru pulled back slightly and shifted so he could part her legs with his knee, and position himself to lay between her legs. This was much more comfortable for both of them.

Rin closed her eyes and lost herself in the feelings that were rising sharply within her. She felt the heat that was pooling between her legs, an ache that throbbed in her core that could not be ignored. She ached for Sesshomaru. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and turned her head to the side to bare her neck to him. His tongue on her neck made her tingle all over. Her knees were now bent, her legs splayed open to accommodate him. She shifted so she could move closer to him. She stilled when she felt something hard pressing into her thigh. Curious, she raised her hips up to meet the hardness, pressing gently.

Sesshomaru almost groaned aloud when he felt Rin brush against his erection. He held onto his control and kissed her neck lightly, trying to concentrate on Rin's pleasure first. He almost lost it when she pressed herself against him again. He could feel the heat between them and he couldn't stop the gasp that passed his lips. "_R__in!_" He gasped, panting into her neck. He couldn't help himself; he started a slow grind, rotating his hips against her.

Rin raised her hips to press more firmly into his as he started to move against her. She mewled in pleasure, crying out his name softly. She concentrated on his movements and slowly started to move with him, increasing the friction, causing both lovers to gasp.

"Sesshomaru… I… I c-can't… clothes," She managed to gasp out, but her message was all too clear. She felt like she was burning up. It was all consuming, and need slammed into her hard. The ache between her legs was almost painful now; something inside of her was begging to be released, though she did not know what. Her white kimono suddenly felt too tight, and she wanted to be rid of it. She squirmed and pulled at her collar, trying to loosen the constricting cloth just a bit. She sought Sesshomaru's eyes with hers and she looked into his eyes, trying to make him understand. And he did. He always understood her, understood her needs.

Sesshomaru was having the same problem. His clothing was suffocating and he wanted nothing more than to rip them from his body, and then shred Rin's kimono as well. He was so unbelievably hard, his need bordering on pain. He needed release, but he was determined that Rin would find completion first. This was for her. He… _loved_ her. And he wanted to love her right. He looked into Rin's chocolate orbs. She knew she needed something, but she did not know what. He knew, and he was going to satisfy her need.

Sesshomaru supported his weight on his elbow, so he could reach down to pluck at her obi. He tugged the belt free of its knot, and pulled it away. With that done, he moved back up her body to look into her eyes.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's deep voice reached her ears. "Are you certain?"

Rin smiled up at him, adoration in her eyes. She had not expected him to ask her. The fact that he had asked her, touched her heart. He cared about her and wanted to be sure that this is what she wanted, and it was.

"Yes, I am sure." Rin replied, tears welling up once again in her eyes. But for the first time in a long time, they were happy tears. She wasn't crying because she was lonely and desired something she thought she'd never have. No, she was just so happy and thankful that the gods answered her prayers. Sesshomaru loved her and was about to take her as his mate. Something she had always wanted. Rin's arms tightened around him, pulling him down for a kiss. Her lips brushed over his in a chaste kiss. "I want this, I want you. All I have ever wanted… is you."

"Rin…" Sesshomaru was speechless. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to smile for her, a real smile. "I love you, Rin. Would you do me the honor of becoming my mate, the lady of the Western Lands?"

"Yes, Lord—"

"Sesshomaru," he interrupted. "Call me Sesshomaru. I am not your Lord anymore, I will be your mate and I want you to use my name… Say my name, please,"

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I want to be your mate. Forever,"

And that was all he needed to hear. Sesshomaru bowed his head to taste her neck again, dropping little kisses and licks. He slowly made his way down her neck to her breast. He pushed her kimono aside, revealing her round breast and rosy pink nipple. Rin had developed beautifully, and she had gained the curves of a woman. Sesshomaru lowered his mouth to her breast.

Rin gasped when she felt his mouth on her breast. He was gently sucking on her nipple, rolling his tongue around it until it hardened into a small bead. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, cradling his head to her breast. Rin watched as he released her breast to move down her body. Knowing her love was slightly hindered with only one arm, she shrugged out of her kimono, baring her completely to him.

Sesshomaru smiled against her skin when she shed her kimono, saving him the hassle of trying to do it himself with only one arm. He continued his journey towards the source where her scent was the strongest. She smelled so good; he had to have a taste. He paused to dip his tongue into her navel, and almost chuckled as she shuddered. He arrived at her nest of short curls- they were glistening with her heat. She was already wet and ready for him, but he was going to take his time to see to her pleasure.

Rin gasped as he reached the apex of her thighs, and at his whispered directions, she bent her knees and opened herself up to him. She did not know what to expect, but she trusted him to make her feel good and not hurt her. "The talk" her servant gave her some years ago did not say anything about this. She knew she was supposed to lay with her husband, but she did not expect Sesshomaru to pay so much attention to her. She should have never doubted him, but now she was ready to do whatever he wanted.

He stuck his nose between her slick folds and took a deep breath. Gods! Her scent was intoxicating! He tentatively licked at her, slipping his tongue between her folds to lick from her hot slit to her pearl, lapping at the sweet nectar that coated her. Rin cried out in pleasure, opening her legs wider for him.

Taking the hint, he dove in with his tongue, thrusting it up into her as far as he could reach and curled it to lick at her inner walls. He spread her apart with his fingers and continued to flick his tongue in and out, drinking everything that flowed out of her. He was surprised as Rin's fingers suddenly appeared and spread herself apart for him. He grinned inwardly and continued his ministrations. Now that he had a free hand, he inserted his finger inside her, gently moving it in and out. He then added a second finger, and started to slowly stretch her. Rin was very tight, and Sesshomaru, being a demon, was well endowed and much bigger than any human she could have married. So, he had to stretch her a little bit so it wouldn't hurt so much when he finally took her. His eyes landed on her swollen nub. Curious, he tapped it with his tongue and started a little as Rin cried out his name loudly. Deciding that was a _very_ good thing, he thumped it again with his tongue before locking his lips around it and sucked.

Rin was in pure ecstasy. She had no idea _anything_ could feel this good. Her hips started moving on their own accord, slowly moving up and down each time he thrust his tongue into her. When he pulled her apart, Rin was sure that Sesshomaru would not mind if she helped him out by doing it for him since he only had one hand. She all but screamed his name when he suckled on her clit. His gentle attentions stole the breath from her and left her panting, crying for more.

Now that Sesshomaru knew what pleased her best, he redoubled his efforts. He licked and suckled at her pearl, while gently thrusting his two fingers, then three, into her. Soon, Rin's body was bucking out of her control and her inner walls clenched around his fingers. He replaced his fingers with his tongue, ready to drink everything she poured out.

Rin felt something coiling in her stomach. Winding tighter and tighter, setting every nerve on edge, making her feel light headed. No, like she was flying. She felt like she was _flying_. He was just making her feel so good, so wanted, so loved. She cried his name as her body started to tense up, preparing her for something huge- though she was unsure of what. Suddenly her pleasure more than tripled as waves of pleasure crashed into her, picking her up and sending her over the edge. She screamed his name as she orgasmed, her body bucking out of her control.

Sesshomaru drank everything that poured out of her, gently lapping at her as she came down from her high. He pushed himself to his knees and sat back on his haunches. He pulled the knot free on his yellow obi and untucked his haori from his hakama. He was just shrugging out of it when Rin was suddenly on her knees infront of him. With a smile, she slowly pushed his shirt from his shoulders, down his arm, to the forest floor.

Once Rin found that she could breathe normally, she opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru disrobing. Without conscious thought, she pushed herself up and crawled over to him. She reached out with shaking hands to help him push the cloth from his shoulders. She then placed her hands on his chest, slowly feeling his muscles and dragging her finger tips down his chest to his stomach. His muscles twitched under her fingers and she stifled a giggle. She looked up at him with a shy smile and a blush, and she moved closer to him until they were almost touching.

"Can you..?" She asked timidly, not meeting his eyes. She looked behind her to their makeshift bed and pointed, gesturing for him to lie down. She wasn't sure if he would, but she really wanted to explore him like he had her.

Sesshomaru studied her for a moment, taking in her beauty. Her frame was very lithe and petite, so he made a mental note to be _extra_ careful with her. He moved forward and around her to lay back upon her discarded kimono and his furs. He looked up at her, and slowly held out a hand to her, beckoning her to come join him.

Rin turned and crawled back over to him, not really minding that she was naked. He had already seen her and pleasured her; obviously she had nothing to be embarrassed about with him. She hovered over him for a moment before her eyes landed on his chest again. She leaned down until she was over his right nipple, and she shyly reached out with her tongue to taste him, twirling her tongue around the bead. He sucked in his breath with a hiss, but she was certain it was not a bad thing. Her right hand laid upon his chest again, slowly tracing his muscles with her fingers. She let her eyes travel lower and she noticed stripes on his hip bones identical to the ones on his face and wrists. She then traced those as well, smiling as he squirmed slightly.

Her eyes then landed on a rather large bulge in his hakama. She took a deep breath, and then reached down to cup him through the cloth. His hips jerked, and her eyes immediately sought his, but she did not remove her hand. Sesshomaru's eyes were half lidded, and his breathing was slightly labored. Obviously, she had a major effect on him. She saw him swallow hard and nod for her to continue.

Rin turned back to her task with more confidence. Initially, she was surprised at her own brazenness, but she couldn't worry about it now. This was something they both wanted. She moved forward and turned so she was over his thighs, but she did not rest her weight fully upon them. She untied his hakama and slowly loosened it enough to start to pull it off his hips. She did not look up at him. If she did, she was sure to chicken out.

Sesshomaru's hips rose, making it easier for her to remove his hakama. She slowly slid down his body, pulling his hakama down his strong thighs, and muscled calves. She slid back up his body when Sesshomaru started to kick them off the rest of the way. Now her Sesshomaru was left only in his fundoshi. His hakama concealed most of the bulge before, but his fundoshi did not offer that coverage. The bulge looked a lot bigger now, and something was pushing upwards under the fabric. Taking another deep breath, Rin started to unwrap the fundoshi, and Sesshomaru assisted her by raising his hips when it called for it. Soon, she had unwrapped his fundoshi, revealing the gift it concealed.

Rin was sure she was beat red as she gazed at his erection. It was incredibly hard, and pointing towards his stomach, standing up all on its own. He was thick too, and the head was plump and a shade of red. A nest of silver curls was at his base, but he was trim. Very curious, and nervous as hell, Rin reached out and wrapped her fingers loosely around his hard shaft. He felt like velvet over iron. Soft and hard at the same time. She moved closer to get a better look in her examination of him, and noticed moisture was leaking from the tip. She used her thumb to touch the tip, inadvertently spreading the pre-cum around his head. It pulsed and twitched under her touch and she gasped, jumping slightly. She looked up when Sesshomaru chuckled, a bright blush igniting on her cheeks.

Sesshomaru watched and tried to keep still while she inspected him. He knew if he moved that he would break her concentration, and probably scare her off or make her think she did something wrong. He knew she would be frightened of him when the time came to take her if he did not let her explore his body on her own. He could not stop the chuckle that escaped him when she gasped as his hardness pulsed under her touch. She was embarrassed and he felt the need to reassure her rise sharply within him.

"Rin—" He started, but she interrupted and shocked him with her demand.

"Tell me what to do," She told him firmly, trying to steel her resolve. She realized that she had just commanded him and added, "please?" Her eyes pleaded with him. "I want to make you feel good, like you did for me… please?"

Sesshomaru almost groaned. His Rin was begging _him _to _allow _her to _pleasure him_! He briefly wondered what was wrong with this picture before laying his hand over hers.

"Move your hand like this," He moved their hands up to the head, then down to his base. He tightened his grip just a fraction as he showed her how to move. He let go when she got the idea and started her own rhythm. As she worked him, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Gods! This felt so much better than when he relieved his tension with his own hand. He couldn't help himself, his hips started to move with her motions, helplessly thrusting into her hand. He closed his eyes tightly, a deep throated moan tearing from him. "H-harder… tighter…" he begged.

Rin moved her hand up and down, picking up a quick pace. She was starting to get worried that she was not doing it right when he did not respond to her attentions, but then he started to thrust into her hand and her confidence returned. She was startled when he moaned, fearing she had hurt him, but his pleading told her different. She gripped him as hard as she dared and moved her hand faster, working him the best she could. She noticed more moisture leaking from his tip and she wondered…

"Oh!" Sesshomaru gasped as he felt her warm mouth engulf him, and he couldn't help but groan as her tongue swirled around his head, licking at the moisture there. It took all of his strength and will power to try to pull her away. "R-Rin… you don't have to…" He managed to whisper, his voice cracking slightly.

Rin looked up, at first scared that she had over stepped her bounds, but the look in his eyes told her different. She furrowed her brow at his words. "I know… but I _want _to. You didn't have to do what you did for me, but you did. So, please, let me do this, Sesshomaru,"

Sesshomaru relaxed fully into the furs, an inaudible sigh escaping his lips. "Okay, Rin… Only if _you _want to..." Rin beamed at him and he thought he might die right on the spot. How did he get so lucky? Here was the one person who had followed him faithfully for fifteen years, loved him with all her heart and soul, and _wanted_ to pleasure him in ways most women found disgusting. Sesshomaru would have never asked her to do it, nor would he _ever _have made her. But his Rin did not find any part of him distasteful, and wanted to pleasure him. He was ripped from his thoughts when he felt her mouth on him again, and he thought his eyes would roll into the back of his head.

Rin gripped him again and lowered herself to his length, and reached out with her tongue. She swirled it around his head like she did last time, then pulled the plump head into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around him, pressing her tongue against him as she slowly took as much of him as she could into her mouth. She wasn't stupid; he was very large and she knew that she could not take him all in. So, she wrapped both hands around his base to control how much she took in. She moved back up his erection, then back down, mimicking the motions that he had showed her with their hands earlier, still pressing with her tongue. At this, Sesshomaru moaned her name; Rin knew she must be doing something right from his reactions.

Sesshomaru was in bliss. It felt so good, better than he had ever imagined in any fantasy he had ever had. The flames of passion were slowly consuming him, driving every coherent thought from his mind. All he could feel was Rin's mouth upon him, pleasuring him in ways he had not thought possible. He tried to keep still, fearing that if he moved like he did into her hand, he might choke her, and he did not want that. He kept his hips still, though his back was arching, and he was panting like had just run for miles. He felt the familiar burning in his loins, and he knew he was about to explode.

"Rin… I'm about to… s-stop…" He gasped out, his clawed hand digging into his boa.

Rin felt him tense up and ask her to stop. He was tensing up like she did before she felt that indescribable pleasure swept over her. She did not want to deny him that release. She prepared herself for what was to happen, and continued to bob her head up and down, her hands working his base. Suddenly Sesshomaru howled her name, his body locked and arched then something hit the back of her throat. She stopped what she was doing and tried to drink what was pouring into her mouth. It was salty and slightly bitter, but it was not the worse thing she had ever tasted, so it wasn't too bad. She managed to drink him all in without too much trouble- she didn't gag. She swallowed what was left in her mouth and pulled away from his shaft. She wiped away some of the moisture that was on her lips and smiled at her lover.

Sesshomaru was left gasping for air, and he couldn't seem to fill up his lungs with enough of it. In all of his years, he could _never _remember ever feeling such pleasure. He opened his eyes, his usual bright amber hue darkened to a molten gold with his desire. His Rin's chocolate orbs were almost black with passion that matched his.

Sesshomaru leaned forward, and Rin launched herself into his arms, her lips crashing down onto his into a passionate kiss. Their tongue dueled for entrance into the others mouth, hands threaded through hair and slid over curves, gently kneading, massaging.

Sesshomaru took control and flipped them so Rin was pressed into the furs, and he hovered over her. He nudged her thighs apart with his knee, and encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist. He did not release her lips; he kissed her with everything he had, poured his soul out to her as he knew she was doing for him. He could smell Rin's arousal, and the scent steadily got stronger. She was ready for him again, and he realized that for a long time, she had been ready for him, in more ways than one.

Her heart had been ready for him for so long; he just didn't have the courage to take her as his mate until now. He thought his love for her would make him weak. No, it made him stronger. When things looked so bleak, all he had to do was think of Rin and something inside of him roared, giving him the strength to do what had to be done. Rin was his drive, his strength and the only one who could tame him. Love him like he always secretly wanted, a desire he feared would make him weak. But then it hit him. The strongest warriors always had something to protect, something that drove them on, giving them strength and purpose.

He realized all this time that Rin gave him that power he had sought for so long. But she also gave him love. And he vowed he would protect her, his heart, with the strength, and with fierceness that no one would ever be able to rival.

Rin looked up at her soon-to-be-mate with a smile. Gods, how she loved him! She would do anything for him, and she could never repay him for everything he had done for her. Her arms tightened around him in a quick hug and she placed a kiss on his soft lips. She thought her heart would burst when he smiled at her. He only smiled for her, only gave her those authentic smiles. He was attentive. He made sure she never did without, that she always had clothes, and her stomach was never empty. He saved her countless times, and once Naraku was defeated, he brought her to his castle and treated her like a princess. He had given her everything, but his heart. And now she had it. She had everything she could ever want, and she was content.

Sesshomaru rubbed the tip of his erection between her folds, using her juices as a lubricant. He grinded against her, reveling in her soft gasps.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin choked out, panting slightly. "_Please…!"_

And that was all he needed to hear.

Sesshomaru positioned himself at her entrance and just let his head slide in. He watched Rin's expression intently so he would know if he was hurting her. At the moment, Rin's eyes were closed and she was panting, but no sign of pain or discomfort showed yet. He pushed in a little further. Rin tensed slightly, but after a moment relaxed again. He pushed in a little more until he felt resistance that he knew was her maidenhood. He bit his lip hard. Rin was so tight and so hot, it was hard for him not to just thrust into her, but he wouldn't dare hurt her like that.

Rin felt him start to fill her, and when he reached her barrier, she felt discomfort. He was large, but he was being very careful. He was taking his time to ensure he wouldn't hurt her, but he wasn't going fast enough for Rin. She knew it would hurt the first time, but she didn't see the need to draw it out. She tightened her legs around his waist, and tried to pull him into her.

"Sesshomaru, now, please," She pleaded again. "It's okay…"

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and saw that she was sure. He nodded and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. His hips surged forward, breaking through her hymen swiftly, burrying himself within her depths to the hilt. He swallowed her soft cry in their kiss, sliding his lips over hers, whispering endearments against her lips. Rin felt incredible. She was so warm, and her feminine sheath was gripping him so tightly. It took all he had to keep still until she relaxed and got used to his invasion. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, panting slightly into her neck.

Rin felt a pinch when he broke through, and it did hurt. She whimpered against her beloved's lips, though she tried to stifle it. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she held them back. Slowly the pain subsided and she felt pleasantly full. She still felt like there was something missing, something else her body cried out for. So, she rocked her hips experimentally against his and cried out at the sensations it caused.

"I'm ready…" She whispered as she rocked her hips against his again.

"I love you," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear before he pulled out, leaving only the tip in before thrusting back into her. He set a gentle rhythm, pumping in and out of her slowly. He groaned at the feeling, and the sensations only intensified as Rin's hips rose and fell in time with his thrusts. And still, it was not enough- for either of them.

"Faster!" Rin cried out, her nails digging into the muscles on his back.

And all Sesshomaru could do was oblige her. He picked up speed, hammering into her soft, pliant body as hard and fast as he dared. He slammed into her again and again, slowly building up the heat between them, the pleasure mounting, rising until the lovers were left gasping, clinging to each other as they soared into the heavens. All they knew now was the feel of their lover's body moving against theirs, the ecstasy pouring over them and waves of pleasure crashing into them. They moved as one, became one, each giving in to the passion between them, neither knowing where one began and the other ended. Cries of pleasure and whispered sweet nothings were not lost in their hearts as they poured out their souls to one other. They cried each others names into the heavens as they came together, climaxing together, the pleasure so great it blinded them and they felt the earth rock beneath them.

Sesshomaru supported his weight on his elbow as he reached up to open a small wound on his neck. He lowered his face to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and clamped his fangs down upon the tender flesh of Rin's shoulder. He felt his mate bite into the wound at his neck, drinking the blood the flowed out greedily. He did the same, taking her life essence within himself. They were connected in every way, sharing the most intimate thing two beings could share, could give to another. He felt her walls ripple around him as she came, and he slammed into her one last time, spilling his seed into her womb.

"_Rin!_" Sesshomaru roared as he came.

Both lovers were completely spent, and Sesshomaru collapsed on top of Rin, though he kept most of his weight off of her. He slipped his arm underneath her, rolling them onto their sides, facing each other. Rin gasped for air, still clinging to her mate, trying to piece her thoughts together after her mind-shattering orgasm.

"I love you so much," Rin whispered into his neck, holding him tighter to her. "Forever, my mate, I will love you _forever_" She swore sincerely, holding back tears of happiness.

Sesshomaru buried his face into her neck, gently lapping at the bite, sealing it with the healing agent in his saliva. He pulled away to look into her eyes and he pulled her flush against him, closer if it all possible.

"Rin…" He felt a lump rising in his throat. He felt so complete. "I will honor you, protect you and love you till the end of our days. You have my life span now and we now have eternity to look forward to together. I love you, my mate, and I will always love you, till the end of time. Forever." He nuzzled her cheek with his own, and then placed a gentle kiss upon her full lips. "_Forever_," He repeated, whispered it into her hair. He pulled the ends of the boa over them. The fur would keep them warm during the night, offering more comfort than any bed could provide.

"Rest now, Rin, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Sesshomaru said seriously, though he placed another kiss to her lips.

"Yes, my mate," Rin replied, her eyes closing. She was quite tired after their love making.

And for the first time in a long time, both slept peacefully, wrapped in each others arms.

They felt no insecurities, no pain, no sadness, fear or longing... just, _passion_.

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope you all enjoyed this. I know I had fun writing it. Go take a cold shower, if you need it._

_Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought. Flames are welcome, I'll use them to keep warm- it's still quite cold here._

_AOL e-mail & AIM at Evil In Twilight_

_--Kiyo-chan_


End file.
